The Three Spiders
by circinusphoenix
Summary: In the GoF, B. Crouch Jr. showed how good he was at Transfig, turning Draco into a ferret. Transfiguring a human is no small feat, and it's obvious he done it before. So what of the three spiders he used in Defence class? Were they just spiders?
1. The Assignment

**_The Three Spiders_**

_By circinusphoenix  
_

* * *

**Summary:** In the Goblet of Fire, Barty Crouch Jr. showed us just how excellent he was at Transfiguration, lovingly turning Draco into a ferret. Transfiguring a human is no small feat, and it's obvious he had done it before. So, what of the three spiders he used in the Unforgivable Curses on in Defence class? Were they just spiders, or something else . . . (my first attempt at a fic based on OC's)

* * *

- CHAPTER ONE -

**_The Assignment_**

Amber lanterns lit the stone stairwell dimly, as a very excited and rushed man vaulted the steps. His feet echoed his quick pace in the hollow staircase, as he continued upwards, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. A few times he almost tripped on his black cloaks, which he now proudly wore. When it happened, his frustration grew since he would have to clean the dust off before continuing. He didn't want to look bad in front of the Minister for Magic.

Once he started off again, going up what felt like an endless flight of stairs, his mind returned to his thinking. He was an Auror now. It was something he dreamed about becoming in his years at Hogwarts, and now he was finally there; wearing the black cloak, and actually meeting the Minister. He couldn't help a grin wipe across his face as he finally reached the landing.

At the end of the staircase, a stone platform stood, leading to a short corridor, with a heavy wooden door at the end. As the man walked down slowly, he noticed a few labeled doors offset to the hallway. Some labels included "Assistant Secretary to the Minister" and "Official Ministry Spokesperson and Speechwriter." The man kept his deep blue eyes set however on the door at the end, to which he was determined to enter without making any large mistakes.

He reached the old, oak door, and made sure his clothing was tidy and neat. Just as he was bending down to fix the cuff of his pant-leg, the door unexpectedly opened, and the man fell backwards onto his behind in surprise.

'Oh hello. You must be that new chap from the Auror Department, correct?' the portly little man asked, whom the man on the floor knew was the Minister for Magic. The man hastily got to his feet, his robes in a mess and his cuff still sticking into the back of his left shoe, and nodded, offering his hand.

'Yes Minister. Evan Wymond, from the Department of-'

'Yes, yes, yes' Fudge interrupted, waving off Evan from continuing. 'Come in' he added tiredly. Fudge walked in, and left Evan outside. Evan, who's mind was still on the floor, shook his head and marched into the office quickly. By the time he made it into the office, the Minister already found his seat, and his pipe.

'Sit. No wait, stand, this shouldn't take too long' Fudge said. The office was very ornate, with many paintings and objects on the walls, which were wallpapered with old Victorian like patterns in gold on a scarlet sea.

Fudge sat behind an overly large mahogany desk, on a high winged brown leather chair. A welcoming set of brown leathered sitting chairs stood in front of the desk, but Evan had to look longingly at the seats, as the Minister told him to stay standing. He could feel his picturesque idea of his first time meeting the Minister going down the drain.

Fudge lit his pipe, and took a long puff while Evan continued to wait. He was becoming impatient with the rumpled grey haired man. Evan took the time to look more at the objects in the room, which to his count, numbered in the thousands. He noticed a lime green bowler hat sitting on a coat rack, along with a long black robe and a pinstriped one. A grand fireplace stood behind the Minister's chair, a light fire burning at the time. Fudge finally took his pipe, and set it down.

'You're a newby, correct?' he asked bluntly. Evan looked at the Minister for a moment, but nodded and put a showy smile on his face to hide his overwhelming misconceptions of Fudge.

'Alright. I have an assignment that needs taking care of. Who was your Auror Instructor?' he asked, taking a sheet of parchment out. A bright green quill came from a desk drawer, and stood over the parchment ready to write.

'Torrin Terrwynebas' Evan answered evenly. Torrin was considered one of the best instructors at the Auror Training Academy, or the ATA as its students called it. Evan was very lucky to be put under Torrin's division, which ended up graduating top of all others.

'Torrin? Alright. What do you know about Alastor Moody?' Fudge asked, looking at Evan directly.

'Not much really. He was a great Auror once; one of the best actually. But he's kind of gone off his rocker as of late as far as I know' Evan answered. Torrin always spoke highly of Alastor, the two being very good friends. Torrin admitted in Evan's last year that Alastor, or "Mad-Eye" as he was sometimes called, began to show overly paranoid tendencies. Torrin still felt he was a good man, just under too much pressure.

The green quill finished writing a last sentence, and Fudge took out a silver quill, and wrote a short note. He folded the parchment, and sealed it with his wand. He very uncouthly thrusted the note to Evan, who took it, and stepped back.

'I've assigned you under Rowan Murkham. He will be your supervisor. Go down to the Auror Headquarters and report to him' Fudge stated flatly. Topher knew Ministry procedures, and felt the need to ask.

'Minister, don't I have to sign-'

'It's been done' Fudge interrupted again, giving his wand a flick and a file flying onto his desk. Fudge took a rubber stamp, and slammed it onto a page in the file, then whisked it back to the cabinet it came from. Evan stood in the room for a moment, as the Minister took out a separate piece of parchment. Fudge looked up after a few seconds.

'Oh, we're done' he said offhandedly. Evan tentatively stepped back, and exited out through the door.

Once he closed the door behind him, he gave a sigh, and found himself laughing a little. That morning, he thought meeting the Minster for Magic would be like meeting royalty; having to present yourself and your title, sitting down, and having a polite conversation. Just being in the presence of the Minister, he thought would be an honour. Now as he walked back down the dimly lit hallway, he realized how much of an oaf he was for thinking such a thing.

Meeting Fudge made him feel like a number; one of just hundreds of people he met, and never remembered their name. He never thought he would actually be recognized by Fudge, but thought he would at least get some courtesy. He didn't even get that. He was just swept off as some blank Auror.

Evan didn't want that. He wanted this assignment to put him on the map; to make him recognized. He had a lot to prove, and massive amounts of competition. There was no war going on, no great battle or struggle between good or evil, so promotions in the Auror ranks were few if not non-existent. Evan knew that if he wanted to go anywhere, he would have to do his best, right from the start.

Evan walked back down the stairs, and all the way to the Auror Headquarters, located on Level Two of the Ministry. The lifts at the time were out of order, because they were being serviced. It was so late at night, around eleven, that very few people were inconvenienced by it.

Just as he walked through the doors, he heard a clinking sound, and looked back to see a tall, but excessively round man exit one of the lifts. He came out of the lift, and looked up as if expecting something to fall on him.

'Did they get the lifts working again?' Evan asked the man. The man's round blue eyes turned down to Evan, and he nodded.

'Yeah, they did about twenty minutes ago. Darn things are frightening aren't they? I'd just rather hop on my broomstick and shoot up to the Department' he said rather jovially. Evan grinned at his comment, wondering if the man would actually fit on a broomstick, and decided to introduce himself.

'My name is Evan Wymond, I work for the Auror Department' he said, extending his hand. He was delighted to see the heavy man accept it enthusiastically.

'Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Games and Sports' Ludo expressed proudly. Evan heard of him before.

'Weren't you a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps back a while ago?' Evan asked. Ludo's rosy complexion increased as he smiled happily, and puffed out his chest in pride.

'Why yes I was.'

'Well that's something then. You were quite good as I am told. It's very nice to have met you' Evan exclaimed, remembering that the man was just on his way out from the looks of things.

'Well, since you have a good taste in Quidditch, come up to my office sometime. I can get you tickets to the World Cup. We're organizing it right now actually.'

'Really! Wow, thank you so much Mr. Bagman' Evan said happily, shaking his hand again. Ludo smiled.

'Please, call me Ludo.'

'Sure. I'll talk to you later Ludo' Evan assured. Ludo waved, and walked out to the stairwell, which lead to the Atrium. Evan turned and laughed, realizing meeting an outdated Quidditch Beater was more exciting than meeting the Minister for Magic. He pushed open the double doors, and entered the Auror Headquarters.

The room was littered with cubicals; various posters of wanted wizards, Quidditch teams, personal photographs, and Daily Prophet articles posted on their sides. The entire room was dark, except for the few lamps that signaled the nighthawks that stayed late to work, and the fake moonlight that shone through the magical windows eerily.

Evan slowly walked around, and tried to find his supervisor. He didn't know what he looked like, only his name. The room was extremely quiet, devoid of any sound except for the occasional scratch of a quill against parchment. Evan checked the names, and walked by a few serious looking Aurors reading documents, and one or two that fallen asleep on their desks. Evan turned around, and came to the cubical he was looking for, labeled:

**ROWAN MURKHAM – AUROR SUPERVISOR**

Evan very carefully, cleared his throat, and turned the corner.

He found an older looking wizard, mid forties perhaps, with dark brown shaggy hair reading a book. He had a brown and better kept moustache and goatee, and heavy inset eyes. His legs were inclined to the top of his desk, and his worn brown shoes rested on a stack of papers, while he leaned back in his chair, a lamp behind him giving some light to he book.

Evan quietly knocked on the side of the cubical wall, and the man turned to face him.

'Oh hello. You must be Evan' he said quietly, turning around from his desk and standing up. He shook Evan's hand, and motioned him to a chair in his cubical, which was larger than some that he passed. The man took his seat again, and put his book on his desk, where a myriad of photographs stood facing him.

'Well, I wish we could have met an earlier time, but this will do. My name is Rowan Murkham, and I'll be your Auror Supervisor. My job, since you just graduated, is just to help you out on things. I won't be telling you what to do; just what not to do. Don't think of me as a teacher; more like an advisor.' He looked at Evan, the lamplight showing his intense hazel eyes, and Evan nodded in understanding. Rowan then proceeded to pick up a file on his desk and open it.

'So you just graduated—congratulations—under . . . Torrin. Very good. Torrin's a good man. Younger than most trainers, but very skillful and wise. I see you graduated second in your class, not bad. Who was the first, if you don't mine me asking?'

'A girl named Brice Purdory' Evan admitted with a tinge of unhappiness. He was only two points off being top in his class.

'Brice you say? Well, I can tell Fudge wants our job to be done well then' Rowan attested. Evan quirked his brow.

'Why is that?' Rowan smiled, and leaned forward in his chair.

'Because she is your partner on this project.'

Evan slowly leaned back in his chair, and let out a tired sigh. He was mixed about working with Brice. She was very smart; sometimes too smart, but very attractive. Evan tried numerous times to get her to go out with him, but she always turned him down. Evan began looking at it like a game, but became less enthused as the last year rolled down. He tried one last dare to win her affection, but it proved beyond disastrous. After that, there was large amounts of tension between them.

In the end, he gave up, and figured he would never see her again. He did want to see her of course, she was beautiful, and very interesting; but he made himself ready to not see her again.

Rowan put the folder down, and smirked at Evan's response. 'I'm guessing you two don't get along?' he asked.

'No, we get along. There's just . . . some tension is all.' Evan asked when they were getting started, and was at least glad to hear that he wouldn't be seeing her until the next day.

'I am however supposed to brief you on your project. This is both you and Brice's project; I'm just here to supervise, as I've said. I'll be around you two a bit, but most of the time it will just be the two of you, working together' Rowan explained. Evan was still mixed about the pairing, but nodded.

'The Ministry has been having some problems with an ex-Auror. He is a great man, and I personally hate that the Minister has asked you to do this. Your project is to watch Alastor Moody. He's been acting weirder than normal, which is already quite weird. The Minister has worries that he might, in his paranoid state, hurt muggles or cause a ruckus for the Ministry.'

'Do you think he will?' Evan asked. Rowan rubbed his eyes tiredly, and let out a sigh, dropping the file back on his desk.

'I know Mad-Eye, he's eccentric. A little overly eccentric I might say. When he worked here, he was a great man. He became paranoid though in his later years, and the Ministry forced him to retire. Since then, he's become a bit of a wreck. I saw him a month ago, just to drop in and say hi. Once you get past all his defenses to his house, and prove you're who you say you are, he's quite hospitable.'

'So what exactly am I supposed to do?' Evan asked.

'Watch Mad-Eye, keep an eye for him. The Minister honestly wants a reason to lock him away, but I want you to help Alastor. If there are problems, fix them as best you can, and don't report it please. He served the Auror Department for decades; he's more deserving of an easy life, not prison.' Evan understood fully what Rowan was meaning.

'I'll try my best sir' Evan said. Rowan chuckled.

'Just call me Rowan. We will go into more detail tomorrow, but you and Brice have to watch yourselves. Moody has increased his defenses around his house the last while. He's sure someone is trying to get at him, so he's become worst than ever. We've checked the area many times, but haven't found anyone. I'm just hoping when he goes to Hogwarts, he'll be better.'

'He's going to Hogwarts?' Evan questioned. Evan loved Hogwarts; the Great Hall, the Quidditch Pitch, Gryffindor Tower. It was a place that would always remain close to his heart.

'Yes. Dumbledore asked him to teach Defence. He should do well at it—as long as he doesn't scare the daylights out of the students' Rowan added with a smile. He stood, and Evan promptly did the same.

'Well, it's late, and I should be going home. Come back tomorrow morning, around Ten, and you, me, and Brice will go over schedules and background notes. Although this is not the normal Auror assignment, we'll treat it like one, alright?'

'Sure, sounds good' Evan said, as he began his way out of the cubicle.

'Oh, and Evan' Rowan said, Evan turning around. 'Welcome to the Auror Department.'

**_Name Meanings:_**  
**Rowan Murkham** - Rowan after the tree, which is known to be a relatively small, but tough, and dense tree that can thrive in poor soil. Murkham Murk - murky-like  
**Brice Purdory** - Brice Welsh: Bricius: speckled. Purdory Latin: Pudicus: humble  
**Evan Wymond** - Evan short for Evangelos, Greek: eu: good, angelos: messanger. Wymond Old English: wig: battle, mund: protector.


	2. A Moody Confrontation

- CHAPTER TWO -

**_A Moody Confrontation_**

Evan had a hard time putting his socks on the next morning. A bit of excitement for his first day of work, a bit of anxiety of what would be in store for him, and yes, a bit of worry over seeing Brice. After putting the socks on the wrong feet, and having to switch them—only to rip one—Evan grew impatient, and whisked his wand over his socks, and they easily went on his feet. Once that was done, he got his things, and Flooed to the Ministry.

Coming out of the hearth, he took a deep breath, and started down the hallway filled with fire places, towards the Atrium.

The first time Evan saw the Atrium was with his mother when he was younger. Evan's father worked in the Department of Magical Transportation. Though he didn't have a grand position in the Broom Regulation Control division, Evan loved that his father brought home brooms of all makes.

Some days, his father would leave a few broomsticks at home, and Evan would get on and try them out around his family's home just outside York. At first, he tried to be secretive about using the brooms, but he could tell his father knew about his little adventures. Only when Evan, during the summer after his fourth year, wrecked a Nimbus 2001 prototype by "accidentally" running into a muggle plane at 220 miles per hour, did his father stop bringing the brooms home. Luckily by then, Evan had his own broomstick.

Because of this hobby of Evan's, he became a fair Quidditch player. Though never small enough to be a Seeker, he enjoyed playing as a Chaser, and was considered one of the fastest ones on the pitch for his time at Hogwarts. Some thought he would go on to play in the League, but when he received a letter of acceptance to the Auror Training Academy, he couldn't pass it over.

Once he passed the Fountain of Magical Brethren, he went through security, and made his way to the lifts. He could feel his heart pounding and his fingers tingling as he entered the lift, and started down towards the Auror Department.

Just as he reached the double doors to his new work, he closed his eyes and breathed. Evan was never one to be nervous about things, but seeing Brice again on his first day at his dream job was reason enough to be for the first time. He opened his eyes, and confidently opened the doors.

Evan was surprised at how easy going people seemed to be moving around in the office. Few people were present, almost as few as the night before. He could hear a few people talking in some cubicles about wanted wizards or witches, or things of that nature, but there wasn't anything grand occurring. It was just like any other office.

As he turned around the corner of a row of cubicles, he found Rowan's, and inside, Brice was sitting by herself.

Brice always seemed—to Evan—to bring a sense of beauty to a room. Her face was simple and clear, and Evan always liked how her face seemed to brighten up when she smiled. Her light brown, amber eyes always made Evan wonder if she was questioning him, or asking a question themselves.

At the moment, she was—like she always was—playing with her long dyed blonde hair. She seemed not to notice Evan, who was partially hidden behind the divider of another cubicle. She seemed to be listening to Rowan, who Evan assumed was sitting in his chair.

'I just don't understand why it has to be him' she voiced, clearly unhappily. Evan's smile, which crossed his face while noticing Brice, quickly vanished, and his face fell with her comment. He didn't think she would have such a grudge over something that happened almost six months ago.

_At least she's still wearing the necklace_ his mind mentioned, noticing the silver pendant around Brice's neck.

'The Minister put you two together. I would suggest you put your differences aside, and try to work well at this assignment. It's a big project for new Aurors, and it could give you a leg-up on others in your class' Rowan replied. Brice sighed, and continued playing with hair behind her neck. Evan heard enough, and stepped in.

Walking in timidly, he looked at Rowan first. His supervisor smiled at him, and stood up.

'Good morning Evan. I'm sure you remember Brice' he said, motioning to the seat occupied by the woman. Evan looked at Brice—whose expression was a mix of anger, sadness, and falsified contentment—and smiled placidly. She returned a smile, which Evan knew was forced, and he took a seat next to her. Once he sat down, he only then noticed his hands were shaking.

'So, I told both of you, your assignment is to watch Alastor Moody. He's been living in his home on Gretton Road, and hasn't left in a few months. We've had a few Aurors checking on the house here and there, and so far there has not been any activity. His defences are like muggle mouse traps' Rowan explained. Brice tilted her head in confusion.

'Mouse traps?'

'Oh, little devices that snaps a metal bar on a mouse. Sorry, I've been talking to Arthur Weasley up in the Misused Department too much lately. Anyways, the point is, they spring very easily. You need to stay a good distance away from the house, and please, don't cross into the yard without good reason. That's all you'd need to do, is set off that circus, and you two would be here sweeping the floors for the rest of your lives.' Evan swallowed with difficulty. He didn't think this assignment would be so big.

'So what should we do first?' Brice asked, not looking at Evan.

'To start, you're best to look at what's been happening with Alastor these past weeks. The files are in the stock room. Get the files, and read them over, and learn as much as you can about Alastor. I want you two watching that house by the end of the week' Rowan stated. Evan nodded, as did Brice, and she got up and started off towards the stock room, leaving Evan in the cubicle. Evan up, and gave a short smile, receiving a chuckle from Rowan.

'This should be an interesting project' Rowan put in with a laugh. Evan sighed, and made his way to the stock room, where Brice was already getting the files out.

She was a short woman, just a little more than five feet tall, and had a very nice figure to Evan's eyes. Not too thin, and just the perfect proportions, made more evident by the skirt she was wearing, with a nice black top. She was trying to reach up to get a file, and Evan moved in to help. He reached over, and she shoved him away.

'I can get it myself, thank you' she said stubbornly, taking out her wand, and levitating the file down to her.

'I was just trying to help' Evan responded. She took the file, along with a few others, and walked out of the room, again leaving Evan by himself. He exited the room, and jogged to catch up to her. She was walking quickly out of the Auror Department, and onto one of the lifts. He just got on the one she was on, and they rode the short trip in silence. One they reached the Atrium, she started off quickly towards the fireplaces.

'Look, we're working together whether you like it or not, so you could at least try' Evan said, as they walked out of the Atrium, which was filled with wizards and witches moving to and from the Ministry. Brice stopped, panting slightly from her quick pace, and turned to Evan. She looked at the tall lanky man with a cold expression, and took a step forward.

'I should try? No Evan, I don't have to try anything. I want to do this well, and I don't want you messing it up. You'd be best to just stand aside and let me do my job' she answered angrily. She turned around again, and started towards a fireplace.

Evan was already getting annoyed by this line of conversation. They were partners, and he wasn't about to let her drive him into submission, and not do his job. It was as much his as it was hers.

'This is my job too Brice, and I'll be damned if you try and run me out. I know you still blame me for what happened last spring-' Brice snorted at this, '-but I don't care. We both want to do well, and I already told you I was sorry a thousand times for what happened. Just bury it, and let's work at this Moody case.' Brice stopped walking, and turned back towards Evan. She was looking at the stone floor for a moment, and sighed. She took a few steps closer to Evan, and pointed at him.

'Alright Ev, but if you even come near to getting me mad' she threatened, not needing to finish what the penalty would be. Evan nodded to show his total understanding, and Brice turned at started off again towards the hearth. Evan couldn't help but notice that she called him Ev—something she had not done since the accident.

Brice decided to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, where they could read over the files without much interruption. They arrived, and found a private booth for the two of them, where they separated the files, and started reading.

As Evan read the files, he couldn't help his eyes notice Brice. Though he thoroughly disliked her beating him academically, he loved her free spirit and the way she carried herself. Even when she read, she seemed to close off the rest of the world, and focus entirely on her file. At least that's what Evan thought.

'You know, you won't get that far if you keep staring at me' she commented, not looking up from her file. Evan snapped out of his stupor, and went back to his file. Brice, although still not happy with Evan, and the memory of last spring's trip still clear in her mind, smiled a bit at his total lack of charisma.

Alastor, Evan found, retired from the Auror Department about one year ago. The list of wizards and witches he put into Azkaban numbered almost half the total number of cells. In later years, he was documented for stunning more and more innocent people, and the occasional muggle. Eventually, his number of wrongfully arrested people outnumbered his number of actually guilty ones.

It was then, that he was put on a Ministry suspension, and two months later, he "retired". Research since then told that Moody almost always stayed in his house. He cast Anti-Apparation charms on his property, so the only way you could go to him would be to actually walk up to the house.

Reports about how Moody was doing were vague and incomplete. No one could really go in and check on him, so knowledge of his attitude and deportment were limited, if not totally non-existent.

Once Evan finished reading his stack of files, it had been hours since they first came in. He gave a sigh, and stretched his back, glancing over to see Brice, and chuckled. She was snoozing on an open file, her head lying on the table.

He gave her a light nudge, and she bolted up straight. Evan laughed again, and Brice shoved Evan over.

'Don't laugh. I haven't slept since I heard about this assignment' she informed, giving a stretch. Evan tried to look away while she did, but his eyes were drawn to her. She finished, and looked back down at the file.

'What did you find out?'

'Not much. He was a great Auror, then slowly went off his knut. No one knows how he's been doing the last six or so months. You?' Evan asked. Brice stacked the files, and sighed.

'About the same. He made some amazing arrests when he was young, and some horrible mistakes when he was older. There was a report by Rowan a few months ago, but it didn't say much except he was very paranoid.' She gave another sigh, and looked at Evan with tired eyes. 'This is going to be tough.'

'Very. Rowan doesn't want us there until the weekend. We have time. Besides, we're just keeping watch of the place. We might not even have to step inside or even see Moody' Evan insisted. Brice nodded, but did not look entirely convinced.

'But we need to be ready. The whole reason we have this assignment is incase something does happen.'

'Well, how about we switch files for now, and tomorrow we'll talk to Rowan again about Moody. He met him, so he can help I think' Evan suggested. Brice yawned, nodding at the same time.

'Alright, that sounds decent.' She took Evan's files, and handed hers to him. She put them away in her bag, and stood up.

'I'm going to go home and read these. We'll meet up again tomorrow at 10am with Rowan. Can you go and make sure it's alright with him, please?' Brice asked. Evan didn't like being ordered around, especially by Brice, but he wanted a good relationship with her, and she was nice enough to say please. It would have been different if she just demanded he do it.

'I can do that sure. I have to go back to the Ministry anyways. I met Ludo Bagman yesterday' Evan stated. Brice yawned again, and looked like she was almost about to fall over.

'Oh yeah, he played in the Quidditch League right? That World Cup will be quite the show' she said, still tiredly, but with a hint of interest. Evan knew Brice liked Quidditch, although not as much as he did. She knew about his father and those adventures with the brooms, and he sort of influenced her liking of the game.

'It will be for sure. He said he could get me tickets, did you . . . did you want to go?' Evan asked hesitantly. He had a feeling Brice would react in a negative way, and was not disappointed.

'Evan, we need to work on this case. We only have three days until Rowan wants us there, we need to be ready! We've only been on this case for a day, and already you're looking a day off. Honestly, only you would be like that!' Evan sighed, and looked up at her again.

'I know Brice, but the World Cup is on Thursday. We'll meet up with Rowan tomorrow, do a good amount of research, do a bit on Thursday, go to the Cup, then make sure we're ready on Friday, and boom, we're at Moody's house by Saturday; Sunday at the latest.' He really wanted to go to the Cup, since he hadn't seen a Quidditch match in over two years, and the opportunity to see the World Cup was rare. Brice stared off into space for a moment, and Evan could see a wisp of a smile cross her face. She seemed to be in internal debate for a moment.

'um . . well, Alright, but we have to be ready. If we're not on schedule by Thursday morning, we're not going. I don't care if I have to stun you to keep you away. And this is not a date, understand?' she declared, the last sentence being accentuated with a pointing finger. Evan nodded, and Brice grabbed her bag, and left the Leaky Cauldron.

Evan gave a huge sigh, and outwardly laughed. In the course of one day, he got Brice from ignoring him, to agreeing to go and see the Quidditch World Cup. He knew she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see it; she wasn't that much of a bookworm. She had her fun here and there, although not with Evan since that little trip they took a few months ago, the one that changed so many things between them.

He slowly gathered up his files, and looked out the window. It was already dark outside, and the bar was loud with the sound of friends, laughter, and talk of the World Cup. Evan stood up, and a piece of parchment flew onto the table. Wondering, he picked it up, and he laughed again.

It was the bill for the drinks. Evan threw down a few Galleons, and continued to chuckle as he returned to the Ministry. Even though she still had a lot of dislike towards him, Brice hadn't changed a bit.

**A/N - Alright, this chapter gives more background on the characters, and you meet Brice. Please, tell me your opinion on things. How are the characters? Does the story seem to be going alright? I know it's a little slow now, but it will speed up in coming chapters.**


	3. A Spark and a Mark

**A/N - Sorry for the immense wait on this chapter. With this one, the story has doubled in word-count. You get to hear a good amount of backstory, and it develops a bit more. Next chapter will actually get the characters to Moody's, and it should push the story into some interesting places. :)**

- CHAPTER THREE -

**_A Spark and a Mark_**

'So what's Moody like?' Evan asked the next morning at the Ministry. Evan was there at ten in the morning, however Brice was running late. Rowan decided to start anyways, since he had a meeting with some of the other supervisors about the World Cup security in thirty minutes.

Rowan sighed and took a drink from his brown mug. 'Moody, be careful with him. He's always thinking you're going to suddenly attack him. Don't move quickly, and keep your conversations easy.' Rowan continued to explain Moody's odd personality, and some of the things he accomplished, when Brice turned around the cubical wall, panting, and dropping her handbag.

'I'm so sorry I'm late Rowan' she confessed quietly, picking up her bag and taking a seat next to Evan, looking thoroughly upset with herself.

'Yes, well, I won't document you this time, but try not to do it again. Evan can fill you in about Moody. I have to go to the Security meeting for this bloody World Cup.' Rowan stood, as did his new Aurors, and he put on his black Auror's robe—garnered with a silver scarf to show he was a supervisor.

'I won't be here tomorrow, because of the Cup. Get some research done, and try to have some down time before the weekend. Remember, I want you both at Moody's by the Sunday' he advised. Evan and Brice both nodded, and Rowan left his cubical—leaving the new Aurors by themselves.

They walked out of the cubical, and started towards the Firefly Chamber. New Aurors did not get desks for a while, so they had to take their business to the Firefly Chamber, which was a room offset from the cubical room. Evan checked it out the night before, and found that it was pleasant in the evening, but could easily become crowded during the day. Rowan explained to Evan that it was named the Firefly Chamber because of the new Aurors buzzing around aimlessly, as well as the lighting in it.

Walking in, Evan and Brice moved through the warmly lit, stone room, and around several Aurors who where sitting on the various chairs and comfy couches. Tables covered with paper work and files were littered throughout the room, and Evan and Brice found a secluded area near the wall, with a sizable table to lay out their work.

Evan was glad not to see any of his friends or fellow graduates in the room while they moved through, knowing they would mention something about the year before. Evan's best friend, Mason, gave him an incredible amount of grief about what happened with Brice. It was a disaster, and took months before people found something new to laugh about. It was worse for Brice though, since she was always an easy target for other students at the ATA, not having too many friends and being the best student.

'So what did Rowan say about Moody?' Brice asked as she sat down in the wooden chair, looking at Evan. He snapped out of his day dream, remembering the night he and Brice returned from the trip, and looked at Brice.

'Uh, um, yeah, just said to be careful around him. Why were you late?' Evan asked. Brice looked down at the table for a moment and sighed.

'In all honesty, I slept in. I woke up, and the clock already said 10:20am. I panicked, and just threw some clothes on and came here. It was annoying too, 'cause I forgot my pass for security in my purse, so I had to go all the way back to get it, and come back.' She gave another sigh, and lowered her head to the table. The amber lights from the lamps on the walls gave her blond hair a nice bronze colouring to it.

Evan really thought her hair looked better without the dye. For the first few years at the ATA, she had her normal, light brown hair. Evan noticed her very quickly back then, but then in her last year she changed it to this blond. He found it didn't really suit her well.

'Well' Evan voiced, getting his head out of the clouds, 'how about we get going on researching some things, then perhaps we can call it early today?' Brice looked up, her eyes clearly as tired as the rest of her, and nodded slowly.

'Don't forget our agreement about tomorrow' she warned.

'I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll get it all done way before then.'

Evan started to look through some more files as Brice left for some coffee to wake her up. Evan was never a fan of coffee, but he understood how it could turn someone from almost falling asleep to wide awake. Luckily, while Brice was gone, and Evan was reading up on the design of Moody's house, indeed one of his friends from the Academy approached him.

'Evan!' the man announced, startling Evan with a clap on the shoulder. Evan looked upset at first, but when he noticed who it was, he laughed, stood up, and gave his friend a hug.

'Albert! Albert Anselm! How are you?' The two friends sat down, Albert in Brice's chair, and beamed at each other.

'I'm alright Evan. You're already working on a case?' he asked incredulously.

'Yeah, they have us on a case. Orders came straight from the Minister of Magic himself' Evan exclaimed, Albert's mouth falling open.

'From the Minister? You mean you actually met him?' he asked quietly, and Evan smirked.

'Believe me, it wasn't that wonderful of an experience. He's a bit pompous.'

'Yeah, but still. So who's your partner?' Evan turned back to his files for a moment before deciding to answer.

'Brice.'

Albert's reaction was what Evan expected. 'Brice! You can't be serious?'

'Yeah, they put us together.'

'Oh man, this must be fun. Can I sit by and watch?'

'Watch what?'

'Watching you two together is better than seeing dragons having at it. I swear, after what happened last year, you guys could never get along. Did she ever get her wand back? I heard she had to buy a new one'

Evan lowered his head and sighed as his friend was bringing up those not-so pleasant memories. 'No, she got her wand back eventually. Com'on Al, we have better things to talk about. What are you doing here?'

'Well, we did go to the ATA, so obviously I'd be working here, along with most other people. Mason and a few other guys went to take a year or so off to travel, but I wanted to get a leg up on them all. 'Course, now you have the leg up on me, I'm just an assistant.'

'Yeah, well, it isn't that much of an exciting project, and being partnered with Brice isn't making it that much easier to do' Evan admitted. He was embellishing a little, since Brice calmed down in the last two days and was much more relaxed compared to how their interactions were at the end of last term.

'I can imagine. Hey, are you going to the Cup? Jaz and I are going, you should come.'

'You're still going out with Jazmine? Evan asked. He thought they had a falling out after graduation. Albert however nodded.

'Yeah, we had a few fights, but we're good now. She's doing a special project for the Ministry in France, but she has tomorrow off for the Cup, so we're going. Took me forever, and a butt load of Galleons to get tickets, but Merlin's beard, we're going!'

'I have tickets too. I ran into Ludo Bagman a few days ago, and he hooked me up' Evan informed.

'Bagman? Man, you're a lucky man, meeting the Minister, a Quidditch legend, and your old flame in the same week. Alright, well, I should let you get back to work, and I should duck away before Brice shows back up. Owl me and let me know where you're at, and we can watch the match together' Al requested.

'No problem mate' Evan answered. Al stood up, and just as he turned around, he ran square into Brice. The coffee she was carrying spilt all over the floor, however she was quick enough to keep it from falling on her.

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry' Al said, Evan rubbing his forehead at the collision. What were the chances that she would come back right then, and run right into Albert has he was leaving.

'It's alright, I'll just go and- . . . Oh, hello Albert' Brice said, looking up at him. Albert was a tall man, at least a few inches taller than Evan, which meant about a foot for Brice.

'Hello Brice. I'm sorry about this, here, let me get you another one' he asserted. Brice was going to say no, but he gave a flick of his wand, in the direction of were the coffee pots where.

'HEADS UP!' he yelled, and everyone ducked as the coffee pot zoomed through the air, and right into Albert's hand. This caused exactly what Evan knew Brice did not want; attention. Almost everyone in the Firefly Chamber was looking at Brice and Albert.

'Here you go' Albert said easily, pouring coffee into her mug. 'Any cream or sugar?' he asked, lifting up his wand again.

'NO!' both Brice and Evan sounded, before Albert could cause sugar cubes and cream to fly through the air.

'No, it's alright Albert, thank you' Brice reiterated, in a kinder mood.

'Alright. It was nice seeing you Brice, and Evan, let me know about the Cup, k?' he asked. Evan's mind was unhappy with his mention of the Cup, but he nodded to get Albert away. He was a good friend, but sometimes he had a knack for saying what should stay silent.

Brice sat down, and Albert went back to the other side of the room after clearing up the coffee that spilt on the rug with a flick of his wand.

'Sorry about that' Evan admitted, while Brice looked at him heatedly.

'What was this business about the Cup he was talking about?' she asked sternly. The question, and the way she asked, reminded her of Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts. She was always asking Evan questions in that manner, since most of the time he was stuck in her office explaining why he had taken a broom out for a ride around the grounds, or through the castle.

'He and Jazmine are going to the Cup, and he asked if I was going, so we could meet up' Evan explained quietly, moving over some files.

'Evan, we don't even know if we're go-'

'I know Brice, I know' he interrupted. 'He just asked, and I said I'd owl him later to let him know, alright? Just relax, you're getting all tense.'

'I- . . . I know' she admitted, putting her coffee down. 'It's just been a hectic morning; I was just hoping not to run into anyone from the ATA so quickly. At least Albert is one of your nicer friends.' Evan smiled at her comment, since he had just thought the same thing.

'Well, we could just go and work somewhere else if you'd want. We can go to the Leaky again, or perhaps Hogsmeade?' Evan suggested. Brice however shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She put the mug down and sighed in contentment as the warm, bitter tasting coffee began working its way down.

'No, we'll stay here. I want to go to the Cup too Evan, so let's get this done. I'd like to see Jazmine again, even if we only knew each other through the dueling group, she was nice.' Evan understood her desire to see the Cup, and also to see Jazmine. Jazmine ran with one of the more popular crowds, and she was friends with Brice, though most of the rest of the group wasn't.

'Should we call it a day? Evan asked as put a file on the stack next to him. Over the last eight hours, he could swear he became blind after reading so much. He could walk through Moody's house blindfolded, and he probably knew about Moody than Moody himself. Evan knew they were finished, and was excited at having read enough to be able to go to the Cup the next day.

'I guess we should. I'm pretty hungry, and I couldn't read anything else if my life depended on it' she admitted, stretching her neck, and her arms. Evan's eyes lingered for a moment on her, and he quickly snapped out of it. Over the course of the research, his eyes found Brice more than a few times.

'Alright, so what did you want me to say to Al?' Evan asked. Brice piled some of her files, and looked at them for a moment.

'I think we're good for tomorrow' she admitted, looking at Evan and smiling. Evan beamed brightly at her.

'Good, 'cause there's no way you could have said no. I'm practically blind' Evan asserted. Brice started putting her files away, and Evan did the same.

'Yes, well, the Cup will be great. When does it start?'

'It starts at night, but we have to get there a lot earlier,' Evan answered, Brice stopping for a moment.

'How early?' she asked.

'Well, we're pretty high up, but have to arrive late tonight. We'd be best to go after supper.' Brice finished putting her files away, nodding at the comment. It was only after a few moments, that she quirked her brow, and then looked at Evan seriously.

'Wait, does that mean we have to stay overnight?' she asked worriedly.

'Yeah' Evan answered shakily, not looking at her. He purposely left this small detail out, since he knew she would go ballistic over it all.

'Well, alright. It's to see the Cup, so it'll be worth it. But if you lay one finger, or try one thing-'

'Don't worry Brice' Evan finished, 'things'll be fine. I have a big enough tent that we won't run into each other that much' he insisted. Evan planned to use his family's old tent which was meant for a family, so it should be alright. Besides, he was actually looking forward to talking to Brice outside their work.

'OK then. I'm going to go home, have supper, and get my things for the night. Where should I meet up with you?' she asked, getting up and putting her bag over her shoulder.

'How about at the Leaky? We have to Apparate to the World Cup at 8:12pm, so try to be there at 8:05 alright?'

'Sure, that should work. See you then Ev.' She waved goodbye, and left Evan to finishing with his files. Once Brice left through the door on the other side of the Chamber, which was now dimly lit with the candles on the tables, and torches, Albert approached Evan's table again. He was still in the Chamber working, and saw Brice leave.

'So, did ya get enough done? Is Brice going to let you go?' he asked, walking up and sitting down. Evan looked at Al and sighed.

'She doesn't tell me what to do. But yes, we're going. We're Apparating tonight.'

'That's great, so are we! Where's your tent?' he asked. The two friends conversed, and figured where to meet each other. Their tickets were for different levels, but Al planned to sneak up to meet Evan and Brice and watch the Cup together. Evan left to go to his flat, have some supper, and get his gear. He was overly excited about the next day; having some off time with Brice, possibly patching up old wounds, and then actually watching the World Cup. Even though he thought when he found out he was paired with Brice, it would be a terrible week, it was actually slowly turning into one of the better ones.

Meeting up with Brice at the Leaky Cauldron just after eight, the two of them, with backpacks in hand, Apparated to the meeting area, and made it to their tent. Opening up the flap, Brice entered first, followed by Evan who took a moment to look at the sun as it waned in the evening sky.

'Wow, this is nice' Brice admitted. The tent was small, but it worked well for two people. There was a nice couch with a wood burning fireplace in the centre of the sitting room, and two areas for sleeping were set to different sides. There was a small kitchen and a lavatory as well, and overall it made for a very cozy place. The noise and parties happening all around them were substantially reduced while inside the tent, which was good. Evan imagined the parties would not be stopping during the over-night.

Once they put everything away, Evan was happy to see Al and Jazmine show up at the tent. Evan told Al where the tent was, and it was not hard to find. Stuck in the heart of an Irish tent settlement, any colour other than green, white, or light orange was considered illegal. Of course Evan and the others were supporting Ireland anyways, but any Bulgarian fans would have to keep their cheers silent.

'Ev, it's great to see you!' Jazmine said giving him a hug. She was an attractive girl, with long black hair and a very bright smile. She was a bit taller than the average woman too, and was only an inch or so shorter than Evan.

'Hey there Jaz, working in France are we? Find any French monsieur to pamper you?' he asked with a laugh, to which Jazmine responded with a punch in the shoulder.

'No, thank you, I already have Albert to pamper me' she replied, to which Al gave a gagging motion behind her back. Al was never one to think about "pampering" a woman.

'Hi Jazmine' Brice said, coming over from her room. She had put her hair up while she was gone before they met up at the Leaky, but put it down just now. Having it up in a bun caused it to have some long ripples in it, which were accentuated in the firelight. Evan didn't even realize for a moment that Al was talking to him, until he gave him a nudge.

'What, sorry?' Evan asked, Al laughing. Evan looked over and noticed Brice and Jazmine talking to each other, and smiling brightly.

'Wow, you still do like her don't you?' Albert asked with a smirk.

'Alright, so what? Believe me, I don't have any plans to the coast anytime soon' he asserted.

'Yeah, well, you couldn't ask for a better place to try starting up things. It's going to be a killer match.'

The friends sat down around the metal fireplace and continued their conversations. The fire was lit, but the heat was not very necessary. Evan brought out a fire Fairy Lights, and they worked well at keeping them out of the darkness. The odd flash of green fireworks would fly over the tent, and the occasional cheering fan would cause the group to stop, listen, and laugh.

As they were talking about times back at the Academy, Evan found it was nice to see Brice warming up again. Compared to her cold and evil attitude that first morning, he was happy to see her laughing, and now going to the greatest Quidditch game of the year. So far they had steered clear of that trip the year before, and Evan was grateful to Al and Jazmine for not asking about it. That is, until Jazmine sadly brought it up.

'So what exactly happened when you guys went on that date last spring?' she asked with a chuckle, Al looking up at the tent ceiling and sighing loudly.

Evan looked away from Brice, and he could see her look down at the ground. Everyone was looking away from Jazmine, and she got the idea.

'Oh, I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked I guess' she apologized.

'No, it's alright. Evan here can tell you what happened while I use the loo' Brice explained, getting up and giving Evan a vindictive smile. Evan knew that the reminder of that date pushed back all his success for the past week, and as she left, Evan glanced at Jazmine with a not so welcome look.

'I'm sorry Ev' she said, Al holding her hand.

'No, it's fine Jaz, it was bound to come up sometime or another. I just- I just really thought she'd forget it.'

'Mate, how in the world would you expect her to forget that?' Al smirked, Evan nodding in agreement.

'So, what did happen?' Jaz asked, venturing forwards since the cat was already out of the bag. Evan gave a long winded sigh, and moved himself closer to Jazmine and Albert, who were sitting on another couch just next to the one he was on.

'You know how I was always trying to get Brice on a date right?' he asked, both of his friends nodding.

'Everyone knew that Ev, it was like a running gag' Jazmine pointed out.

'Yeah, well, this one day I was in the library, researching vampire detractors or something like that, and I found Brice in there. I sat down next to her, and started talking. Of course she was nudging me away, but I kept at it. I asked her out for the like eightieth time that year, and she looked at me and asked "where would we go?"

'I of course couldn't believe it. Every time before she always said "better luck next time" or "no Ev, and it's always going to be no," but this time she said that. I told her my plan, and for the love of Merlin, she actually agreed to it.'

'What was the plan?' Jazmine asked.

'I told her we'd go to the coast. My parents' house is only a few kilometers from the ocean, and I thought she'd like to just go walking along the beaches at night. Something simple, and relaxing, that I knew she'd like. She has a thing for seashells, so figured the ocean would work.

'Anyways, she told a professor she needed to go and get some research done at the Ministry for her project, and of course being the top student, they let her go. I took the secret way I used before-'

'For that date with Gale right?' Al interrupted.

'Yeah, Gale was quite the gal. Anyways, I got outside, and Brice was waiting for me. I was so jittery about actually getting a date with Brice, it was hard to concentrate on what I was doing. She went ahead and told me to bring her to where we were going, and she took my hand. At first I thought she was just taking my hand, and I lost my mind for a moment. 'Course then she reminded me I needed to guide her. I was so wrapped up in finally being on a date, it was hard to concentrate and-'

'Oh no, don't tell me' Jazmine put in, Evan nodding slowly.

'I got to the coast fine, but Brice . . . well, she splinched.'

'Oh Merlin' Jaz whispered.

'Wait Jaz, it gets better' Al put in, giving Evan a kind, but also cruel smile.

'Oh yeah. Well, you see, she held on to me with her left hand, but it was her right hand that was splinched, along with her wand. She was screaming at me while we tried to figure out what to do. I couldn't believe I messed up that much.

'So, after she was done yelling at me enough, I told her I'd go back to find her hand and her wand. She couldn't Apparate back of course, since you need your wand, so she had to trust me. 'Course she didn't really trust me that much at that point, but she let me go since there wasn't much else to do.

'I came back to where we left, and just as I started looking around, Trainer Terrwynebas walked by, and gave me heck for being out of Academy grounds. He ordered me back inside, and I couldn't get back to Brice.'

'So what happened?' Jazmine asked.

'Well, from what I heard, Brice walked all night to a Muggle house, and called her uncle, who is in the Ministry. He got hold of the Academy, and they brought Brice back. She got her hand back on her, but it took a while to find her wand. She wouldn't tell me, but I think she said she just got lost, and accidentally splinched.'

'Did they believe her?' Jazmine questioned, Evan shaking his head.

'Don't think so. It went all over the Academy that Brice, the top student, had to retake her Apparation Test. They probably thought she couldn't do it correctly.'

'Oh dear, so that's why they called her "Splinch"?' Jazmine asked, both Al and Evan nodding.

'Yeah, so you can imagine why she was like she was around me after that' Evan commented, leaning back and sighing. It was terrible enough having to live through the actual event, let alone retelling it to people.

'No wonder she yelled at you so badly' Jazmine said, Evan nodding.

'Yeah, well, I deserved it. I just wanted things to go so well, and I ruined it all 'cause I was all jittery' he admitted. A door opened, and Brice returned to the group, and she looked at Evan, then the others.

'So he told you?' she asked calmly, Jazmine nodding.

'Yes, and I'm sorry that happened' Jazmine admitted, Brice smiling.

'Thanks Jaz, but things are fine, don't worry. Anyways, I'm going to bed. It'll be a long day tomorrow.'

'Yeah, we should get going too. Did you guys want to meet up tomorrow before the match?' Albert asked as he stood, along with the others. They agreed to meet up around lunch time, and Albert and Jazmine left for their own tent. Once they were gone, Evan turned slowly, and plopped himself back on the old weathered couch he was on earlier.

'Tired?' Brice asked as she sat down on the couch too.

'Yeah, plus that trip isn't the best memory to have in my head' he admitted, wiping his eyes.

Evan wiped his forehead and glanced at Brice, who was looking at the fire, which was slowly dwindling. 'I heard what you said about feeling jittery with me' she said quietly.

'Well I didn't think it was that secretive. Everyone knew you were the only girl I always felt really stupid around.'

'Stupid?' Brice said, Evan realizing the bad choice of word.

'Not stupid, just . . . you know, all goofy, like I couldn't say stuff correctly and such. 'Course I got used to you saying no to me, but that threw me for a loop when you said yes to trying a date. Why did you say yes then?' he asked. Since the topic was up, he felt he could just go ahead and ask. He always wondered why that time she said yes.

'I don't know, I guess I figured to try it for a change. Either that, or I just wanted you to leave' she admitted. Evan of course hoped it was the first choice.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Brice stood up. 'Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.' Evan nodded, and she walked over to her room. Evan hung his head and placed his hands behind his head, and neglected to notice Brice's lingering glance at him, before closing the door.

Evan went ahead and extinguished the fire, and went to bed himself, hoping Brice was going to be nice to him now that that dreadful "date" came up again.

In the morning, Evan woke up to find Brice already awake and busy in the kitchen. In thanking him for bringing her, she had made breakfast for the two of them. They talked about the case a bit, and got their things ready for that night. Meeting Albert and Jazmine around noon, the four Aurors walked around the camp grounds, trying desperately to keep together amidst the crowds. The Irish were in a frenzy, and as they moved through, so were the Bulgarians. Of course vendors were making a killing with clothes, hats, streamers, and a variety of other items for sale at marked up prices.

Once they finished their lengthy rounds, they stopped over at Albert and Jazmine's tent, which was nestled in a far corner of the area. Albert liked that there was not nearly as much noise as compared to Evan and Brice's tent, however the Obliviators had a troublesome time with Muggles that lived nearby, and that caused a bit of distraction.

Finally the time arrived, and people began moving into the stadium. Being an Auror, even just a young one, Evan could see the protective measures put around the stadium, and he could spot Aurors within the crowd, as well as watching the area. It was necessary for Brice to hold on to Evan's hand as they went through, but luckily Brice did not mind. Of course, Evan did not mind at all.

Walking up the endless steps, they finally reached their seats, and Albert and Jazmine joined them moments later. The excitement running through Evan's veins as he heard the thousands of wizards and witches cheering was indescribable, and when he looked at Brice, he could tell she had the same feeling.

During the entire match, over hearing the commentator, Evan and the others screamed on the Irish. The Veela caused a ruckus early in the game, and the crowd had a good laugh as the referee's started doing the silliest things to win the Veela's affection.

Of course the Irish ended up winning the Cup, even though Viktor Krum, the young Seeker for the Bulgarian team caught the snitch. Everyone cheered with glee as the Irish team did victory laps of the pitch, and the stadium was covered in green and white. During the entire match Brice continued to hold Evan's hand, and as the glee of the Irish win spread through the stands and the people, Brice gave Evan the first hug he had ever received from her.

'Oh thank you Evan, I couldn't have imagined missing this!' she said backing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Evan blushed immensely, and she laughed as she turned and hugged Jazmine, who was wearing the same green and white as the others.

As the Irish team made its way to the Top Box, confetti and streamers spread through the crowd. As the Captain, Troy, of the Irish team took hold of the Cup, the crowd erupted into cheers. Evan looked to his friends, and to Brice, and found the brightest smile on Brice's face he'd ever seen.

Leaving the stadium was of course a nightmare, but it was fun none the less. The Irish took to cheering and starting the victory party while they moved down the flights of stairs, and Evan and the others all had fun with it. Brice kept a firm grip on Evan's hand as they moved so they would not get separated, and as they finally came out of the stadium, they collectively breathed in the open space, and laughed as more of the Irish continued to celebrate.

'Oh, we don't fancy you with your tent where it is now' Albert admitted.

'Whatever, you just wish you could be in the thick of all the fun' Evan said, smiling at Brice.

'Well, we have to get back and check our stuff. We'll stop by later on though alright?' Jazmine asked. Evan and Brice both agreed, and started back to their tent while Albert and Jazmine left for theirs.

'You know, I'm glad you pushed to go to this. I've been so focused on the Ministry stuff, I needed to get away from it' Brice maintained as they made their way through the excited fans, still walking hand in hand.

'Me too. I mean I was worried when Rowan told me you were my partner, but I'm glad we're put together on this project. I knew you would want to come here to see the Cup. Most other people would want to focus on the case.' They reached the tent in due course, and went inside to sit down for a moment.

Putting down some of their gear they acquired at the Cup, they both sat down on the couch and laughed as they heard the Irish all around them cheering and singing for their team.

'Yeah, we won't be getting any sleep' Evan proclaimed chuckling.

'Ev, why did you always try to go out with me?' Brice asked all of a sudden. Evan was caught immensely off guard by the question, and stared at Brice as she looked at him. Luckily she had taken off the green face paint, so he didn't read "GO IRISH" on her cheeks, though her hair was still dyed green.

'I don't know' he answered uneasily. He suddenly found his palms sweating, and his fingers not wanting to stay still as Brice continued to look at him. 'It's just 'cause you're you. I wanted to go out with you since I met you at Hogwarts, but for some reason you never wanted to go out.'

Brice looked at Evan for a moment, then smiled at him warmly. 'Yeah, well, I loved seeing you squirm. No one really had that much of an interest in me, and somehow I could tell you'd keep trying. I wanted to see how far you'd go, and you definitely showed me' she asserted.

'Look, I'm sorry about your hand' Evan confessed, however Brice shook her head and moved ever-so closer to him.

'Believe me Ev, I was furious at that, but I'll look past that. I'm sorry I was such a, well, you-know-what to you. I'm glad we got assigned together too.'

She moved over and placed a kiss on Evan's cheek again. She lingered, and as her lips slowly left Evan's cheek, they both opened their eyes briefly, before closing them again, and meeting each other's lips.

Evan had kissed a few girls—Gale included—before, but Brice was so much different. Brice's lips felt just as she was; soft yet determined, graceful yet strong, and many other things. Evan, feeling like a young school boy, precariously put his hands on her waist, and she smiled as she felt his hands shaking.

Pulling her forwards, Evan took a more forceful approach, and Brice accepted the move. They deepened their longing kiss, and as it moved slow and sensually, the shouts and cheers of the Irish died out, and the flicker of the dying fire danced across Evan's closed eyes.

'Hey guys, you should see—oh' Albert said as he and Jazmine stepped inside the tent to the scene before them. Brice broke the kiss instantly, while Evan's head continued to stay in the place she left it. Opening his eyes, he found Brice straightening her clothes, and Albert and Jazmine standing in the walkway.

'We can . . . we can come back-' Albert stated.

'No, no, we're fine. Come in' Brice insisted. She looked at Evan, and he smiled at her as he noticed her bright red cheeks.

Just as Jazmine and Albert sat down, and explosion—not from the celebrations—rocked the ground. The four Aurors stood up instantly, and took out their wands. Another explosion sounded in the distance, and screams began to fill the air.

'Something's wrong' Evan asserted, running out of the tent. The others followed, and when they turned, they found people in black cloaks running through the grounds, blasting away tents and cursing people. People were running in all directions, many screaming or yelling to their families. Ministry officials and Aurors were running towards the source of the trouble, and the four moved began moving to help when Rowan ran by and saw them.

'No, don't worry Evan, we can handle this. Help the people get to the Portkeys!' he ordered. Evan and the others wanted to continue forward and help, but nodded and turned back to help with the Portkeys.

People were rushing quickly to the Portkey area, and as they helped people there, and continually checked the area, more explosions came from where the tents were set up.

A few minutes after the initial attack started, and green bolt of light shot up into the air, and a bright green skull erupted in the sky. The crowd turned and many began running to the Portkeys while others screamed in terror. Evan had heard of the Dark Mark, but had yet to experience it.

Running over, Brice, Albert and Jazmine came and looked up at the Dark Mark. Brice took hold of Evan's arm, and he held her close as the snake began to slither out of the mouth of the green skull. The explosions stopped suddenly, and the air seemed heavy with the lack of noise.

'Something's really wrong' Evan spoke, as people continued to crowd around the Portkey area, and the group of Aurors looked at each other worriedly.

**A/N - So, thoughts? Did you like how things went this chapter? Again, sorry for the wait, but you got to see what happened on Evan and Brice's "date" last year. I know it's questionable if a wizard can Apparate without a wand, but for this story, you can't, not very accurately.**

**Please review folks!**

**_Name Meanings:_**  
**Mason** Old French: stoneworker, Old English, macian: To make  
**Albert Anselm** - Albert from the Germanic name Adalbrecht: bright nobility. Anselm Derived from the Germanic elements ans: god and helm: helmet, protection  
**Jazmine** From the Persian name for the flower, Yasmin  
**Gale** Another word for storm


End file.
